


Just a Chowder

by bottleful



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleful/pseuds/bottleful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ablojfekdm sorry my gift is so simple and boring u n u <br/>I kinda waffled around for an idea and had an idea for a fic but got really sick so I couldn't finish it in time. I drew this Chowder for a backup so I would have something to post.<br/>I'll see if I can finish that fic. ; w ;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a Chowder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orsohelpme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsohelpme/gifts).



> Ablojfekdm sorry my gift is so simple and boring u n u   
> I kinda waffled around for an idea and had an idea for a fic but got really sick so I couldn't finish it in time. I drew this Chowder for a backup so I would have something to post.  
> I'll see if I can finish that fic. ; w ;

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wo97a9)   



End file.
